For some years the use of electrical, mechanical or magnetic counter devices has been well known which allow a simple control of the working cycles to be maintained in a simple and quick way for the different manufacturing processes, in such a way it allows a specific volume of production to be known at all times and likewise to maintain a control on when to carry out maintenance checks of the machinery being used.